In oil field operation of equipment it is necessary from time to time to couple lengths of tubular housings to one another from a location on the floor of the drilling rig. The housings are typically threadedly interconnected to one another while in a vertical aligned relationship to form an elongated housing of the desired length for transportation into a well bore traversing the earth formations. Typically in a well which traverses the earth's formation and is filled with drilling or other type of control fluid, the hydrostatic pressures and temperatures downhole are significantly greater than ambient temperatures and pressures. As a consequence, it is both necessary and desirable to use sealing elements in the interconnection between housings to prevent the intrusion of fluids under well bore pressure to the interior of the well tool.
Because operational time of a drilling operation is very expensive, the time required to threadedly couple or make-up tubular housing members to one another for a well bore operation can be an expensive cost factor. In addition, the types of coupling threads employed on housings are expensive to cut and some care must be taken in assembly to avoid improper threading or galling of the threads during make up. This is particularly true with oil well perforating devices where the length of the tools can require a number of housings to be threadedly interconnected.